mercuryrisingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Series: Season 9
The Series: Season 9, sometimes known as Mercury Rising: The Series 2.0 or The Reboot is the ninth season of Mercury Rising: The Series, and it is the first season to feature only one of the original characters from the first six seasons as a main character. Episodes 1. Reboot - Joseph Lynch and Simon Jeffries, better known as 'SJ', find evidence of a corrupt official high within NASA threatening to black-out multiple cities in the United States if his demands for a secluded retirement aren't met, but he may be far closer to them than they think: Joseph's father, Simon Lynch... 2. Broken - When Simon Lynch relocates to Los Angeles after he is promoted to director of JPL, Joseph makes new friends almost instantly. But, when he becomes addicted to cocaine because of his new 'friends', his actions become erratic, and after he is jailed for robbery, Simon and his wife Kaitlyn face a tough choice as to Joseph's future... 3. In The Cold - Simon and Kaitlyn, faced with the difficulties of a drug-addicted Joseph, call on an old friend to help, someone Simon hasn't seen for many years... 4. Addiction - Joseph, even with counseling from Ohlmeyer, is still addicted to cocaine, and Simon receives a warrant for Joseph’s placement in juvenile detention for ten years. His final undoing to return him to his past state lies with his current one... 5. The Fifth Commandment - 6. In Grave Danger - A grave robber is digging up people, removing the bodies and replacing the coffins, reburying them like they’d never even been touched. Baffled, the LAPD calls in Art Jeffries and a special team from the Chicago FBI to look in on the case, but even they are mystified. One distinct trait links all the graves together: the numbers ‘2144’ etched in the ground in the cemeteries... 7. Element, Part 1 - Discovery of an extremely rare and deadly mineral element in the Los Angeles foothills sets off an international race to see who can claim it first, as it could create the most powerful weapon ever imagined.... 8. Ice Nineteen, Part 2 - Peter Lynch, lieutenant colonel, joins the frenzied search for the rare and destructive mineral in the LA foothills, now known as 'Ice Nineteen', a new and rare form of ice-mineral that will explode with the force of a gigaton-sized nuke when exposed to human body heat for a protracted length of time.... 9. Crash and Burn II: Complications - Joseph wakes up aboard a wrecked plane that is on fire, with no idea what happened or how he got there. In the meantime, back in L.A., a troubled SJ is facing his own problems with the death of a school friend who supposedly drowned off Manhattan Beach, but may still be alive, and in the same wreck as Joseph, his time running out... 10. Unwanted - A confused and frightened teenage girl shows up on the doorstep of Simon’s home in the early morning, badly beaten, but without any memory of who she is. After exhaustive research at the FBI, Simon discovers her identity, while Joseph uncovers the full truth himself, a secret that will rock Simon's world... 11. 67 - A mysterious death at the US Bank Tower is eerily familiar to that of the ZX-7 virus that killed nearly a thousand in the Chicago subways twelve years ago, and forces the enactment of a protocol established in the event of another potential outbreak - a protocol that will sacrifice the lives of millions to save the world... 12. Mobius, Part 1 - 13. Mobius, Part 2 - 14. Remnant - 15. Archetype - 16. Drone - After a rogue military drone crashes in downtown Los Angeles, Joseph, SJ, Amanda, and Amber become embroiled in a conspiracy that threatens the fragile balance of human civilization, and one that may destroy it forever... Info * This is the first season of The Series to change locales permanently; in this case, from Chicago to Los Angeles. * Season 9 was also the first season to be initially released in HVD, meaning Holographic Versatile Disc. Category:The Series Category:Seasons (The Series)